Inductive power transfer lighting systems can find use in harsh operating conditions. In agricultural use, such as in buildings used for horticulture or animal husbandry, high levels of dirt and dust are present. There is a need to cleanse frequently and thoroughly by washing.
An inductive system can have advantages. The power cable is generally dirt and water proof. It is not required to make wiring connections between the cable and the light fittings (luminaires) employed. Power transfer is wireless.
In a typical known system luminaires are clipped onto power cables, by clamping together two parts of the luminaire about the power cabling. This ensures close proximity between a cable and the receiver wiring coil within the luminaire. This type of system can operate satisfactorily but may be subject to ingress of dirt or water, in between the parts clamped together.
Therefore there is a continuing need for improved lighting systems, especially for use in harsh environments.